2008 Dallas 350
The 2008 Dallas 350 was the 3rd race of 2008 held at the Dallas Motor Speedway. It was best known for the near fatal accident of the Tricky Tracks Train. She had a big accident in which her brakes failed and went. However, the worst blow came when she went through the speedway's exit, went off the road, into a field and crashed through the barn of Little Lola before hitting a tree which almost proved fatal. Her front and left rear wheel and area were so badly damaged she needed physical therapy. She would retire until the 2008 Revolting 400 at California Speedway. Transcript Train: (To Fox) I need no pit stop, I'm good! Girl: That train refuses to pit despite team orders! Boy: Wow. Anyway it's lap 155 and Baby is leading, the Puzzle Games Puppet is 2nd and Bam Bam is 3rd. Oh no! The same train having brake trouble. Girl: He can't brake anymore, he is going fast. Boy: Oh no he has exited the speedway and is going off track! Girl: And into. A FIELD?! (The Train then goes through the field and the hay and the dirt, she then sees a barn and gets more scared, she then crashes through the door of the barn where animals are found on, they avoid her but she now is seriously damaged, the now messy Train exits the barn and sees a tree right ahead.) Train: HELP! I CAN'T MAKE A WHISTLE CALL FOR THE FREAKING ANIMALS! (But she couldn't stop and crashes into the tree ending his crazy run off road. She was badly hurt. The purple wagon lands on her face. She gets towed by the 1 from Charlie and the Numbers) Train (weakly): Ugh, chugga-chugga choo-choo... What would Fox say now? Girl: Ouch, that was so nasty for Claude Scruggs, that could very well end his career for good. Boy: That was way too historic! Never once in has a racer exited the speedway and gone off road like that! It has been a while since an accident like that but that was so nasty historic. Girl: There was the Ant from the Big Bugs Band in 2002, the Caterpillar from same band in 2003 and Billy from Billy and Bam Bam in 2005 but my goodness, this was bad. Her career is almost surely done for. Connie the Cow: So Baby Butterfly what do you think of the Train's crash Baby: She and I are not exactly on the best terms together ever since the time I jumped on top of her in that Dinoco 400 wreck, but that was nasty! I do hope she recovers even though we aren't on best terms. Connie: Ok back to you Boy. Boy: Now let's see the Train in the hospital and her conditions and what will she think of next. (In the hospital of BabyTV Studios) Train: Who is it now? Ladybug: It's me. The ladybug from the big bugs band! Train: Ladybug? Why would you visit me? After all I did? Ladybug: I know you have a crush on me but that doesn't mean we aren't friends and I can't visit you. Train: But why? I was cocky and was mean and jealous of you sometimes. Ladybug: Because I think you are actually nice. The time Oliver lost his grandpa you were one of the first ones to support him. And when Bug 1 lost his daughter you were one of the first to help him and donate to him. Train: Yeah that's right. But for what about all the times I insulted you and Magnetic Video? Ladybug: That doesn't matter. What matters is that your still alive and here with us. Train(sad): Yeah I'm sorry for that (Popeye toot) pit stop error. Ladybug: Train, can I stay with you. one night? Train: Actually. I wouldn't mind having my fellow racer who debuted in the same year stay with me. I actually feel lonely. (The ladybug and train decide to sleep next to each other.)